Percy Jackson and the Animorphs
by Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan
Summary: When the Animorphs go on another suicide mission and are about to die (again), the Ellimist intervenes and sends them to Camp Half-Blood, where they meet Percy and Annabeth and end up going on a quest to save their worlds. Will they be able to make it back alive? Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Kandrona: Jake

**AN: Hey y'all. So. This is my first fanfic, so. Ya. Thanks to my beta reader Greek Wise Girl. **

**I don't own the Ani's. (I wish I did though)  
**

**Oh and thought speak will be _"Like this"_ Compared to "This". :D**

* * *

My name is Jake.

I can't tell you my last name. None of us can. If they find us, well, let me tell you, there are things worse than death.

Imagine not being able to move your eyes, your body, and being absolutely unable to speak. Yeerks. They crawl in through your ear canal and wrap themselves around your brain, weaving into all of the nooks and crannies, taking absolute control. You can't move or speak unless the Yeerk allows you to. They see all your memories and unravel your darkest secrets, and watch them like movies.

The Yeerks are a parasitic species, traveling across the universe, taking over any species they come across. Now, they're here on Earth with humans as targets. They can infiltrate virtually undetected. The Yeerk has complete access to their host's memories, habits, and instincts. Everything. They can act just like their host, and nobody would notice.

There is hope: the Andalites, a race of blue furred, part deer, scorpion, and human creatures. The upper portion of their bodies is mostly human; if you look pass the extra fingers and eyes, and the fact that instead of mouths they have three vertical slits. Their torso is similar to a small horse or deer. They look almost cute, actually, until you see the tail. It's almost the same as a scorpion's, but instead of a stinger, they have a scythe-like blade that can move faster than you can blink. They don't 'speak', exactly, more like thoughts in your head, known as _thought-speak_.

_We_, in reality, are just "six kids with a death wish," as my best friend puts it. Right now, we're the only hope for the human race. Don't worry; we have our weapon, the power to morph, to change, or shift. Whatever you want to call it. We could take form and become any animal we can touch. It's both a blessing and a curse. A blessing that can give you the worst nightmares only to wake up to hear yourself screaming. A curse that gives you wings to fly with.

We call ourselves the Animorphs, with _we_ being Cassie, Marco, Tobias, Rachel, Ax, and I. We hardly ever get out of a mission alive. Key word: hardly. And this was one of those missions.

…

We were, originally, just on a scouting mission, but, like most things, everything went from planned to horribly wrong. But there's nothing new to that, is there?

Erik the Chee informed me that the Yeerks were building a brand new Kandrona.

The Chee are a race of androids that have super-human abilities, yet are sworn and programmed to never harm another soul. They fight against the Yeerks, and do all that they can to help us. They were created by a super intelligent race called the Pemalites to be their loyal companions. The Pemalites were so advanced that they excel and triumph over wars and fighting, while the rest of the universe wasn't even on the same level. When the Howlers came, they attacked the Pemalites, killing most of them. The few surviving Pemalites fled to Earth with the Chee, but soon succumbed to a disease the Howlers had infected them with, and to honor the spirits of the Pemalites, the Chee, placed the Pemalites' essence into wolves, creating dogs.

As I was saying, we, the Animorphs, had destroyed the last Kandrona only to find out that the Yeerks are building another one. We wanted to stop them at all costs, so we came to investigate.

"_This is absolutely INSANE!_" Marco repeated for what had to be the fifteenth time.

"_Marco, do me a favor and shut up,_" Rachel snapped at him.

It was a bright Saturday afternoon and we were all in our bird-of-prey morphs. We were gliding over the building Erik told us the Kandrona was being built in.

"_Jake, won't we have to go in sometime?_" Cassie asked me, curiously.

"_Yeah! Why don't we? Go in, kick Yeerk butt, get out. Simple as that_." Rachel piped in with obvious impatience hinted in her voice.

I sighed, "_well, we may have to anyways, seeing as how we aren't getting any information out here. Alright, everyone search for some sort of entrance, an open window or something so we can get in and demorph._"

I veered off course and searched the small two-story house for a window, or any other kind of entrance available. The house had been abandoned for years, and it didn't have any indication that there was someone working there.

"_I found one!_" I heard Cassie cry out to us. "_Second floor. The side opposite the street_."

I swerved and quickly found what she was talking about. "_Alright guys, Ax, you go in first and knock out any controllers._" Controllers were what we called people who are controlled by a Yeerk. "_The rest of us will follow you in._"

"_Understood, Prince Jake_," He replied.

I saw Ax in his northern harrier morph fly gracefully through the open window.

"_There are no controllers in the immediate area, however, I am hearing working on the lower level_," He reported.

"_Hurry and demorph. We need someone to guard while the rest of us change back_." I told Ax.

We waited for a few minutes while Ax did as he was told. When he called out I said, "_Okay guys, one at a time. We don't want to make any controllers suspicious. Cassie, I want you and Tobias to go last. Tobias, I need you to hear what's going on, then you can return to the sky._" Cassie was our fastest morpher and Tobias only needed to be able to hear us.

Tobias was a casualty in this war. If you stay in morph for over two hours, you end up becoming a _nothit_, or a person stuck in morph, forever. Tobias was able to regain his morphing ability from and all-powerful being known as the Ellimist. The Ellimist also gave Tobias the ability to morph back into his human form for two hours at a time. He could just morph human and stay in his body for over two hours, but he doesn't like the fact that he wouldn't be able to help us.

"_Marco, go in and help Ax with any Controllers snooping around. Rachel, after a minute, you go ahead and follow him. Then I'll come, and Cassie and Tobias will follow_," I told my team.

I watched silently as an osprey, and then bald eagle flew in through the window. I turned and spilled the air from my peregrine falcon wings. A peregrine falcon can dive at speeds up to one hundred miles an hour. It was exhilarating! All too quickly, the window popped in front of me. I flared, killing my speed and almost breaking my wings in the process.

The first thing to happen was for my beak to melt and re-form into my human mouth. Then, I started growing back into my human form. I shot into the air while the rest of me changed. My wings became arms, my eyesight dulled, and my feathers flowed together and turned back into my pink, human skin. The whole time I was changing on the outside, my insides were moving around and placing themselves back into their normal positions. I know, I know… kind of weird.

I was wearing my bike shorts and a tight t-shirt. We haven't exactly figured out how to morph street clothes and shoes yet. Anytime one of us tries, the clothing usually ends up shredded.

I looked around to see Marco, my best friend, Rachel, my cousin, and Ax, our very own Andalite aristh. We watched as Cassie, and then Tobias flew through the window. Cassie demorphed while I laid out our plan.

"Alright, everyone, go roach and spread out, but keep within thought-speak range. Tobias, I want you to fly around and watch for any sign of the Kandrona from outside, and keep an eye out for back-up," I told them.

Rachel looked at me questioningly, "What are we gonna do when we find the Kandrona?"

"Destroy it. We're scrapping the scouting mission. We may not get another opportunity like this. Find it, regroup, and destroy it." I looked each of them in the eyes, including Ax, "Don't take any stupid risks. We can't risk the fact that one of us might get caught or killed. You all know the risks." The Yeerks don't realize that we are all just human kids. They think that we are are Andalites. If they find out that we're human, we wouldn't last very long. Our families and us would be caught and infested, and then there really wouldn't be any hope for Earth.

We all started morphing to roach. And morphing is always unpredictable.

I first started to shrink. I was about a foot tall before my skin turned into the roach's hard exoskeleton. Then the extra legs popped out of my chest. I felt my entire organs shift as my bones dissolved and were supported by the exoskeleton. Antenna sprouted out from my forehead and my vision changed from that of a human's to that of a roach. After I had finally shrunk to the right size. Finally, the roach brain bubbled up next to my own, and I quickly gained control over it.

Five cockroaches quickly skittered off into different directions.

"_Try and find a way to the first floor. That's probably where the Yeerks are building the Kandrona,_" I instructed my team.

Taking my own advice, I ran to what looked like a giant hole in the wall, which my human brain understood as a doorway. I took my best guess and turned left, only to fall for what seemed like forever.

"_Guys, left through the doorway and you'll hit the stairs_," I called after I landed, unhurt.

I dashed forward again and again as I practically flew down the stairs. After finally hitting the floor, I stopped. Four other roaches ran down the stairs and past me, trying to find the Kandrona. I took off along the wall, where it would be less likely for me to get stepped on.

A roach doesn't exactly 'hear'. It senses vibrations with its feet and antenna. I was searching for where the vibrations were strongest, when I felt someone walking through the room I was in. There were two of them and they were talking about the Kandrona. It took me a second to translate the vibrations into words.

"... need to finish it. Visser Three will have our heads if we don't finish it soon," one of them said.

"That's no problem. I'm just worried that those Andalite bandits will still attack us. We don't need the Kandrona destroyed," the other replied.

"Don't jinx us, or the Visser will have both our heads," the first scolded.

After a moment's hesitation while they pondered that thought, they both walked off towards where the Kandrona was being built. My roach legs motored off as I followed as close as I dared. The stairs had led out into a small room, and the two men opened a door leading into a hallway. I dashed under the door and listened as they opened a second door off the hall. The construction noises then became considerably louder. Quickly enough they closed it, and I was left to round up my team.

"_Guys, I found it,_" I called out, or thought out. Whatever floats your boat. "_We need to work our way back upstairs to demorph and morph to battle morphs. We're taking down that Kandrona. Today_."

"_All right_!" Rachel said enthusiastically. "_Let's kick some Yeerk butt!_"

I spun around and skittered back to the stairs. I worried about Rachel sometimes. This war has seemed to turn a mall rat into a psychotic war goddess.* I wondered what would happen to her if the war suddenly ended, but I didn't have time to wonder for long. I managed to arrive back at the stairs and, like it was nothing, ran straight up and across the steps again and again.

I made it back to the room we were first in and demorphed back to human. As I became almost completely human, I noticed another rapidly changing form, growing a few feet away from me. By the time I was fully human, there were three more, rapidly changing forms around me. Cassie was standing by my side with Tobias on her shoulder. Cassie has always been our fastest and best morpher. Soon I was looking around at my friends, all human, except for Tobias and Ax.

"Tobias, I need you in the sky again to watch in case the Yeerks call for back-up. Okay, everyone else, battle morphs," I said as I concentrated on my tiger morph.

I concentrated and watched as stripes appeared on the tiger DNA and watched as stripes appeared on my skin, then became three-dimensional fur. My knees reversed directions and I fell forward on to my newly formed paws. My long, cylindrical tail sprouted out behind me, and my teeth grew longer and sharper. My ears climbed to the top of my head and became triangular, and finally, all of my senses sharpened. A light growl was the last thing that confirmed that I was now in the body form of a predator.

"_Okay, guys, move out!_" I called, and soon there was a bear, gorilla, wolf, and Andalite following me down the narrow stairs, straight into a line of Hork-Bajir.

* * *

**So. Lemme know what y'all think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ellimist: Rachel

**AN: Okay, okay, you guys. I have updated, happy? Oh, and about the DPXAnimorph crossover, I have been thinking about it and I may just start one. BUT that would mean that I would be working on THREE stories... *sigh* But you have already convinced me... :)**

**Saffa: Uh-huh. You are soooo easy to manipulate.**

**Ani Fan: Hey! Am not! Oh, everyone, this is Saffa, my evil twin.**

**Saffa: Emphasis on 'evil'.  
**

**Ani Fan: She is the influence of _The Near End of the Animorphs_. Go take a look at it. And now, I give you... Chapter two!**

* * *

Rachel's POV

I just about ran head-over-over heels with Jake. I searched frantically for the cause of him stopping, and found, to my surprise, a line of Hork-Bajir, looking rather confused. I don't think any of us were expected to be stopped so suddenly. Finally, after a few moments, one of the Yeerks managed to piece everything together, and yelled, "Andalites!"

Then all Hades broke loose. Jake roared a roar loud enough to make a grown man want to wet his pants. We all immediately jumped into action, and we were all soon locked in head-to-head combat with the Controllers.

One of them came at me, first attempting to shoot me. TSEEEW! A miss! I took advantage of his hesitation and leapt onto him, earning myself a few deep scratches. I barely managed to knock him down before he was able to do any serious damage. I leapt off of him and charged to another, successfully knocking that one down too. Just as I was about to tackle another, I felt a sharp pain on one of my rear legs. I gasped and instantly turned, searching for my next target, forgetting about the first Hork-Bajir that I was about to attack just seconds ago, earning myself another deep gash in my side. {Gahh!} I gasped. Maneuvering myself enough to keep an eye on the two aliens, I attacked, taking down the first, once again earning a few more gashes, and attempted to get the next one.

This one was a bit smarter than the other, and took aim and fired his hand-held dracon beam at me, burning my side. I roared in pain. {Rachel!} I heard someone cry, then looked up and saw Tobias swoop in and gouge out the eyes of the Hork-Bajir that attacked me. The Hork-Bajir cried out in pain and Tobias flew up into safety. {Guys! We need to get out of here! Visser Three just pulled up with a ton more Hork-Bajir! There must have been some sort of silent alarm that went off!}

Jake swore, {Guys, we need to get outta here!}

{Too late!} Marco called out, his voice filled with worry, because at that very moment, a crap-ton of Hork-Bajir and Visser Three came in.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. The Andalite bandits," the Visser chuckled. He demorphed into his stolen Andalite form. Immediately after, he began morphing into the giant, purple monster from the—incident. It was enough to distract me from the Hork-Bajir that had snuck up behind me. He slashed off my back leg, leaving a bloodied stump. I roared loudly in pain.

{Rachel!} I heard Tobias cry.

I ignored him, and—even though my vision was fuzzy and I was getting dizzy from the sudden loss of blood—turned and slashed at the alien. I managed to get rid of him, then collapsed on the floor. I heard cries of pain—both human and animal—from my teammates. We weren't going to leave this alive.

It was too much. I was losing it. I couldn't keep conscious anymore. {Rachel, demorph, now!} I heard someone say.

My mind was running just enough, {But the Visser—He'll see that I'm human!} I protested weakly.

{Just demorph! It's not worth losing you!} the voice said again.

All of my reason dissolved. Demorph? Why not? And everything went black.

I woke up. I was human. Tired—but human. Everything was pure white. I groaned. I had a feeling I knew what had happened.

"Rachel, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked me.

I turned and smiled as he helped me up, "Ya, Tobias, I'm fine. Is it—"

"Ya, the Ellimist," he said, and took me to the others.

"What is—"

AH. RACHEL, YOU ARE AWAKE. I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU AND YOUR TEAM, the all-powerful being said.

Jake looked worriedly at me. I had a feeling that they had already heard and discussed the "proposition" and it wasn't looking too good.

A SITUATION HAS ARISEN. IN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION, A POWERFUL BEING HAS DISCOVERED A WAY TO RID ITSELF OF ITS ENEMIES. I NEED YOU TO GO AND HELP THE HEROES OF THAT DIMENSION. IF YOU DO NOT, THEN THAT DIMENSION, AND MANY OTHERS, INCLUDING YOUR OWN, WILL BE DESTROYED.

"It's not like we have much of a choice then," I said accusingly.

"Rachel, we have to do this," Tobias told me.

I sighed in frustration, "Ya, I know."

THEN IT IS DECIDED.

* * *

**Ahem. May update later... Let me know how you guys felt about the battle scenes. I feel like I did a crappy job. OH! And keep an eye out for _The Near End of the Animorphs_. :) Oh, and the Danny Phantom/Animorph crossover. :D So let me know how I did. 8D**


End file.
